


If Looks Could Kill

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Language, Love Confessions, Self Esteem Issues, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: This is my take on an alternate storyline - instead of “Janine, You’ve Changed,” this story involves a different situation but with similar results.
Relationships: Egon Spengler/Janine Melnitz
Comments: 51
Kudos: 13





	1. Ghosts and Reunions

Janine was going through the mail when Ecto-1 pulled back into the garage area. 

“Whatcha got there, Red?” Peter asked as he stepped out of the vehicle and approached her desk.

She looked up at him over her glasses, a smirk on her lips. “Don’t you think you should be helping the others?” 

“Nah, they can handle it,” he replied, casually waving his hand. “I’m just glad I didn’t get slimed this time!”

“How’d you manage that?”

Just then, Ray and Egon exited the vehicle, both almost completely covered in orange goo. Winston had some on him too but not as bad. 

“I’ll take care of the packs while Pete here can take care of the traps!” Winston said, grinning as he handed three loaded and gooey traps to his friend. 

“Fine, but I wanna know what that festive looking envelope is when I get back!” Peter said as he headed towards the basement. 

“Is this today’s mail?” Egon asked as he lingered at Janine’s desk. 

“Yeah. This envelope that Dr. V is so interested in is for me. It’s an invitation to my high school reunion. Guess whoever was in charge of sending them out didn’t bother to find my personal address; they just sent it here.”

“Aren’t you excited?” Ray asked. “I’d love to see some of my old high school friends!”

“Eh, I probably won’t go,” Janine replied as she tossed the invitation in the trash. “I couldn’t stand most of those people back then; why the hell would I wanna see ‘em now for?” She then stood and took her coffee mug upstairs for a fresh cup.

Peter returned to the garage area, ready to finish his investigation of Janine’s envelope. “What’d I miss?”

“Janine received an invitation to attend her high school reunion, but she’s declining,” Egon replied.

“I don’t know why. I’d go, even if some of the people there weren’t that nice!” Ray commented.

“Probably doesn’t wanna get hounded with questions about the business,” Winston added.

“Yeah, probably,” Peter muttered. He went upstairs, intending on analyzing Janine. However, the phone rang and he heard Ray answering it. Seconds later, the alarm sounded. Peter sighed, rolled his eyes and turned around to go back downstairs. 

Janine came running down the stairs just a few seconds behind him. “Sorry guys! I was topping off my coffee!”

“No problem! We’re on our way out again! At least you’re ready for the next round!” Ray said happily. 

Janine smiled, shaking her head while she sat down behind her desk. Ecto-1 rolled out once more, sirens blaring after they had cleared the building. 

****************************  
As Ecto sped on its way to the next call, Winston noticed Peter looked distracted. “Hey man, what’s on your mind?”

“Just wondering what the real reason is why Janine doesn’t wanna go to her class reunion?”

“Why not ask her?” Egon asked flatly.

“She’s not gonna give a straight answer.”

Ray turned from the front seat to face Peter and Egon, who were sitting in the back. “You don’t believe what she said? That she just doesn’t want to see them again?”

“I’ve been noticing a few things the last few weeks,” Peter explained.

“Such as?” Egon asked.

“She’s been trying out different hairstyles the last month and a half. I’ve seen one new haircut along with a few highlights. She looks like she’s dropped a couple of pounds, too.”

“You’re quite observant ….. why?” Egon asked, an eyebrow arched.

“I notice things, especially when people think I don’t. I’ve just got a bad feeling.”

“You know how women are, Pete,” Winston said light heartedly. “They’re never satisfied; always changing something to keep up with the styles.”

“Maybe, but I’m still keeping an eye on her til I can talk to her,” Peter replied.

They arrived at the next address for their call. The men geared up and entered the old building. 

“The inside of this place doesn’t match the outside,” Winston said as they made their way through the building. 

Egon was looking at his PKE meter intently. “There is a strong Class 7 here,” he warned, his tone quite serious.

“I know Whatcha mean,” Ray answered. “The outside looks like this building is a hundred years old, but the inside doesn’t look much past twenty or thirty!”

Suddenly, the volume on Egon’s meter increased, signaling the ghost was close by. “GET READY!”

They had their throwers primed and ready. The ghost appeared before them. The ghost was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair that flowed down the length of her back. She was dressed in a deep purple colored robe that gently blew in a breeze that no one could feel. Suddenly, her deep blue eyes shone red, her evil smile revealing long sharp fangs. Her fingernails became claws. 

“Ahh, another group of people, come thinking they can stop me!” She laughed evilly, her voice echoing throughout the building. 

“Well, you know, we get paid to do it!” Peter sassed back. “HIT IT!”

They opened fire, but the ghost vanished into thin air. Egon checked the PKE meter. “The signal is gone!”

“What the hell?!” Peter shouted. 

Just then, the arms of the meter sprang upwards! “She’s back!” Egon yelled.

The ghost reappeared on the opposite side of the room. This time, she spread her arms in front of her, shooting out a blast of white energy from her fingertips. The guys spread out, dodging the blast. 

“NOW!” Ray shouted.

Again, all four Busters fired, almost catching her in the streams this time, but not quite. Suddenly, a bright white flash of light formed around the ghost. When the guys were able to readjust their eyes to the light, she was gone. Egon confirmed with the PKE meter that she had completely vanished. 

For the next hour, they swept the area searching and waiting for the ghost to reappear. Finally, Peter called it. “We’ll take a break and come back; maybe we’ll get lucky.”

“How could it just ….. disappear like that?” Winston asked. “I mean, she didn’t even put up much of a fight!”

“She won’t,” Ray said as he calmly read from his pocket sized Tobin’s Spirit Guide. 

“Whatcha mean?” Peter asked, walking up to his fiend. Winston and Egon joined him.

“Something about that ghost reminded me of a type of ghost I was reading about a few days ago,” Ray explained. “That particular ghost doesn’t fight back through conventional ways. Instead, she seeks out people who are suffering from a lack of self esteem or happiness. She ‘gifts’ them with whatever their innermost heart desires.”

“Doesn’t sounds like a bad deal?” Peter commented.

“Depends on what your heart desires,” Ray replied. “What if somebody wanted revenge on another person? Things could get really bad really fast.”

“So what’s her game? Why hang out here?” Winston asked.

“Well, our current surroundings are that of the lower class of the city’s citizens,” Egon pointed out. 

“Nice way to be politically correct, Big Guy,” Peter quipped. 

“He has a point!” Ray shouted excitedly. “The inside of this ratty old building looks a lot more updated than the outside!”

“Nice way to lure in some unsuspecting victim,” Winston added. 

“The whole thing doesn’t make sense!” Peter said. “What’s this thing want? What is she looking for? What does she get out of it?”

Ray continued reading. “It says here that once she ‘gifts’ people, they must repay her …… with their soul.”

“So, like making a deal with the devil? You get what you want, but you still lose in the end?” Winston said.

“Exactly,” Ray replied.

“It will be dusk soon; I suggest we return to the firehouse and research more on this ghost before attempting to find it again,” Egon said sternly.

“Yeah, Let’s get going,” Peter agreed. “By the way, Ray, what’s this ghost called?”

“Laci Vicenius.”

“Hmmm, that sounds a lot like lascivious,” Winston said.

“Yep, probably because if most people do actually get what they truly desire, it’s cruel to give it to them, then take their soul.”

“That’s how ghosts and demons work, pal,” Peter replied dryly. “Let’s hope this thing doesn't get one of us!”


	2. The New Janine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine has a new look.

As Ecto-1 pulled back into the garage, they saw Janine sitting at her desk. She was caught up on her work and was reapplying more makeup holding her compact mirror in one hand and a lipstick tube in the other.

“Got a hot date?” Peter teased as he made his way up to her desk. 

She smirked as she put away her cosmetics. “No, but a girl needs to be ready for anything.”

“Well, your chance to grab Spengs is here,” Peter whispered, adding a playful wink. He then stepped over to his locker and began changing into clean clothes.

Egon and Ray were walking past Janine’s desk. She looked at them, confused as to why there were no smoking traps. “What happened? No ghosts?”

“We found it but then lost it,” Ray replied sadly.

“More research on this particular entity is needed before we can successfully capture it, I’m afraid,” Egon added.

“Oh! It must be something pretty serious?” Janine asked.

“It’s a ghost that likes to lure its victims in, then give them a deal they should refuse but don’t,” Winston explained.

Janine’s eyes widened. “Oh wow!”

“If you will excuse us, Ray and I need to get started,” Egon said, gently apologizing for leaving the conversation.

“Sure! Let me know if you need anything,” she purred, batting her lashes at the blonde physicist.

He smiled, then fled to the lab, blushing profusely.

*****************************  
Janine had stayed late to catch up on some paperwork. She was becoming more agitated by the moment of how Egon had made himself scarce the rest of the day since she had flirted lightly with him. Peter has told her before that Egon feels something towards her, but he’s not willing to admit it. 

“What more do I have to DO to get that man’s attention?!” she thought to herself. It was obvious that Egon wasn’t going to come out of the lab for the evening so she tidied up her desk, then grabbed her purse to go home. She gave one last look up the stairs, but not a sign of movement from the lab. 

She left, tears silently falling over her cheeks. Janine was so distraught over her failed attempts of attracting Egon’s attention, she didn’t notice the shadowy figure that was following her home. 

***************************  
The guys were gearing up for an emergency call when Janine arrived the next morning. 

“Great! You’re here!” Peter shouted as he zipped up his jumpsuit. “Grab your gear, Big J! We’re gonna need all hands on deck for this one!”

“Seriously?!” she snapped, part angry, part shocked from the sudden rush of adrenaline. 

“Yeah! We really do need you, Janine!” Ray added, rushing to his side of Ecto-1.

She gave him a slight smirk as she grabbed her jumpsuit. “It’s nice to be needed by ‘somebody,’” she said as she glared at Egon. 

Egon heard the remark, but he remained silent. He simply finished suiting up and got inside the vehicle. 

Janine got in after changing into her jumpsuit in the bathroom upstairs, sitting next to Peter, who was next to Egon. 

“Just so ya know, I don’t have any extra clothes here at the firehouse,” she purred, glancing over at Egon. 

Peter smiled. “Soooo,” he drawled, “what you’re saying is that you don’t have any clothes underneath your jumpsuit? Street clothes, I mean.”

“Nope, just bra and panties,” she replied, still watching Egon’s face for some kind of a reaction.

“Well! Let’s just hope you don’t suffer any injuries that will require you to undress!” Peter quipped happily. He was also watching Egon’s face. 

While his face was a deep shade of pink, Egon remained silent. He had been fiddling with his PKE meter the entire time, but everyone knew he had heard the discussion.

Peter elbowed Egon’s arm. “Don’t worry, Spengs! We’ll let you be the first one to aide Janine if she needs it!”

Finally, Egon looked at Janine. “Let’s hope for all our sakes that no one needs medical attention during this call, Peter.” He spoke sternly, then returned his attention to the PKE meter.

Janine sighed heavily and sat back against the seat. She simply rolled her eyes and looked out the window for the remainder of the trip.

****************************  
They arrived at the address; Janine quickly realized where they were. “Wait a minute! This is the same place that call came from yesterday!”

“Yeah, we returned to the firehouse to research more on the entity,” Ray explained. “This call came in while we were studying.”

“So, we’ve gotta wing it?” Janine asked.

“Not exactly. We know it’s a Class 7 demon; the problem is catching it.”

Egon added to Ray’s statement. “However, I have recalibrated the throwers to allow a more powerful stream; therefore, it should be sufficient in holding the entity.”

“Should?” Peter asked warily.

Just then, the demon appeared at the top of the old staircase just inside the building. Janine had already noticed the interior of the ratty old building seemed much more modern than the exterior. But it was no time for a full explanation; she had to focus her attention to the job.

“HIT IT!” Peter ordered.

All five throwers came to life, shooting at the entity. But, she was able once again to dodge them. The demon led them on what seemed like an endless hunt through the old factory. 

“Let’s split up,” Peter suggested. “We’ve gotta come at this thing from different angles if we’re gonna catch it!”

Everyone agreed and all five split into various directions. Winston circled around the backside of the building where they had last seen the demon materialize. He re-entered the building from the back door. Ray and Egon had taken the hallways that circled through the length of the building. Peter and Janine stayed in the main area in the center of the building. The others would corral the demon back to where Peter and Janine were; she’d be waiting with the trap and Peter with the thrower.

The entity reappeared at the end of the hall that Ray was on. He fired, forcing her to retreat down the other hall. Egon fired but wasn’t able to hold her by himself. Winston joined up with them and they chased the demon back towards Peter and Janine. 

“Get ready, Pete! On the way!” Winston radioed as they chased the demon.

“Copy that!” Peter replied. “Get your game face on, Red!”

“Already on it!” Janine replied.

The demon entered the main area. 

“FIRE!” he yelled.

All five Busters fired at the demon. They caught her in the streams, but she fought hard to break free. They were all struggling to hold their positions. 

“Peter! I can’t hold it!” Janine yelled.

“SHIT! I’m losing it, too!” Peter shouted. 

Suddenly, a bright white ball of light engulfed the demon. Everyone stopped firing immediately. The light dimmed quickly, and the demon rose into the air another twenty feet. 

Janine threw out the trap. “You guys get ready!”

They increased the power of the throwers. 

“FIRE!” Winston shouted. 

At the same moment, the demon turned her attention to Janine. She stretched out her hand and shot an orange blast of energy at Janine. 

The guys stopped instantly, helpless to do anything but watch as events unfolded. Janine was now engulfed in the orange light. 

“STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!” Egon demanded.

The demon laughed evilly. “I know what desire lurks deep in her heart! Now, she will have the power she has always wanted all her life!” 

A few more seconds and the light faded. The guys stared in disbelief. Before them stood Janine, but she was quite different now. Her height had increased by an inch and a half, her facial structure was a bit more rounded. Her breast size had also increased by two cup sizes. Her hips were more narrow than before, giving her the perfect hourglass figure. But, the biggest difference was her hair: it was midway down her back and golden blonde. Her eyes even seemed to look a deeper blue, almost the same shade as Egon’s. 

Unable to understand what had just happened, Janine walked slowly over to a nearby window, using the glass as a mirror. She was speechless as she ran her fingers through her hair. Tears swelled in her eyes - she couldn’t believe how perfectly gorgeous she now was!

She turned to face the guys and the demon, who was still hovering. “Wh-what happened?” Then they all noticed her voice had changed! Instead of the nasally Brooklyn accent, her voice was now lower pitched and smooth, almost sultry.

“I have given you the ability to have what you have always wanted,” the demon replied. “I’ve had my eyes on you; I could sense your despair. I have given you the power you need.”

“Oh yeah?! And what does she owe YOU, now?!” Winston shouted angrily. 

The demon merely laughed before vanishing again into thin air. 

“DAMMIT! Now what?!” Peter shouted in frustration.

“I guess we have to find this demon again and bust it before she has a chance to get Janine’s soul!” Ray replied, his voice thick with concern.

“And what about this?” Janine asked, turning around in a circle slowly, giving the guys another good look at her new physique. “If I’m staying like this, there’s a few things I’ve gotta tend to!”

“Like what?” Peter asked.

“Like sending in that RSVP to my high school reunion! I’m not passing up the chance to show up like this!” She happily gathered her gear and started walking back towards Ecto.

“Now what?” Ray asked Egon.

Egon blinked several times and shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Um …. yes …. I think we should …. try to lure this demon back or at least see if we can reverse the changes made to Janine.”

Winston and Peter exchanged grins. 

“Well, it starts by you stopping to stare at her ass!” Peter teased. “I mean, yeah, she’s really hot now! But, let’s not lose our focus!” He started to laugh.

Egon’s face blushed profusely. “I was not staring!”

Winston playfully slapped Egon’s shoulder. “Face it, man. She was always attractive, but now, she’s Grade A first class!” 

They made their way back to Ecto with Egon bringing up the rear. He was trying damn hard to keep his mind on professional thoughts, but he couldn’t seem to get the mental picture of Janine’s longer legs wrapped around his waist out of his mind. 

The trip back to the firehouse was quiet. No one really knew what to say about Janine’s transformation. Once they arrived at the firehouse, she jumped out and headed straight to the upstairs bathroom. She closely inspected every inch of her new body, becoming more excited with every detail that has changed.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. “Take a long look, Melnitz,” she said to herself. “This is your chance to have it all - everything you’ve ever wanted. Let’s see Dr. Spengler refuse me now!”


	3. The Dangers of Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys level with Janine on the true nature of her transformation.

As Janine came downstairs, having changed back into her original clothes, the guys watched in awe. Winston, Ray and Peter still couldn’t believe the difference and were still trying to adjust. Egon, on the other hand, kept looking away from her. 

She came down to her desk and prepared to leave.

“Where ya going? It’s not quitting time yet!” Peter said with a sly grin.

Janine put a hand on her hip and looked at him with an exasperated look. “Really? And how the hell am I supposed to work with my skirt riding up my ass?! I’ve gotta get new clothes now! These don’t fit right!”

Peter realized she was right. Her original clothes were too tight everywhere. “Yeah, ok. Get going and we’ll see ya tomorrow!”

As soon as Janine had left, Peter turned to Egon. “Spengs, exactly what is your problem?”

He looked up from where he was sitting at Peter’s desk, working on his PKE meter. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean?”

“And I’m sure you do! You’ve barely given Janine’s new look two glances! Surely, you have noticed?!”

Egon stood slowly. “Of course I’ve noticed!” he snapped. “While you all have been ogling her, I’ve been studying the readings I’ve gotten, both from Janine and the demon.”

“Something bad?” Winston asked, concerned.

“I’m not sure yet, but it’s certainly not good,” Egon replied as he adjusted his glasses. “But Janine’s biorhythms have also changed, not just her physical appearance.”

“Oh man, the demon isn’t only going to take her soul; she’s gonna change Janine into one OF THEM!” Ray exclaimed.

“Alright, Spengs, you and Ray get to work on figuring out how to stop this thing!” Peter ordered. “Winston, you and me get these packs recharged and maybe check on the proton rifle. We might need that, too!”

*************************  
While the guys were busy figuring out how to solve their latest issue, Janine had gone on a shopping spree. She was loving all of the attention she was getting, especially from men that she came into contact with. She had gotten several flirtations from them, not to mention phone numbers from the shoe salesman, the guy bagging her groceries, and her landlord’s nephew who was visiting. 

She unloaded all the bags on the kitchen counter, then retreated to the bathroom. She tried on all her new clothes, admiring herself in the mirror. Her happiness was obvious. 

After returning to the kitchen, she came across the slips of paper with the phone numbers of her new suitors. “Hmmm,” she thought out loud, “that guy from the supermarket was cute! He’s tall, muscular, beautiful green eyes, dark hair! Yeah, I’m calling him!”

By that evening, Egon and Ray were frustrated. Winston peered into the lab from the doorway. “Hey guys, we’ve got subs ready for dinner. Come eat, you’ll think better.”

Ray happily agreed but Egon was hesitant to stop his research. So, he brought his book and notes along with him to the kitchen. 

Peter grinned as they sat down. “Well Winston, at least you got ‘em to the table!”

Egon continued his reading while the others were eating and engaging in light hearted conversation. Suddenly, Egon slammed his hand on the table in frustration. The others jumped.

“DAMN! What is IT?!” Peter shouted.

“From everything I’ve read, there is only one way to stop Janine’s transformation: we must capture the demon!”

“And that’s a problem why?” Winston asked.

“This particular entity has proven to be quite difficult to capture. And we are running out of time,” Egon replied. “Janine is slowly transforming without her realizing it. Her personality is slowly being erased!”

“And being replaced by a soulless demon!” Ray added. 

Peter ran his fingers through his brown hair. “Ok, so what do we do first?”

Egon readjusted his glasses again. “First, we locate the demon. Second, we bust it, but we do NOT discuss this with Janine prior! I don’t want any chances of her attempting to stop us.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty happy about her changes,” Ray said.

“Yes, and obviously not taking what we told her into consideration,” Egon added.

“We have all the proton packs charged and ready, including the rifle. Let’s get back out there and find this bitch!” Peter said.

*************************  
It has been three weeks since Janine’s transformation, and the guys still hadn’t been able to capture the demon. They were becoming increasingly agitated; they still had not disclosed all the details to Janine. 

Winston, Ray and Peter were holding an unofficial meeting in the rec room. Egon was pouring over more reference books, trying to find the demon’s weakness. 

“I think we need to level with Janine,” Peter said. 

“Yeah! If she knows exactly what’s at stake here, she might be willing to help us instead of allowing this transformation to go on!” Ray added.

“I don’t know,” Winston said. “She’s been eating up all this attention. She’s gotten three bouquets of roses, four guys have just barged into the garage trying to talk to her, and the phone calls lately have all been for her! And it’s just been three WEEKS!”

“I agree with Peter,” Ray said confidently. “She needs to know she’s in real danger.”

“What’s Egon say about this?” Winston asked.

Peter shook his head. “He’s got his nose so deep in books, he hasn’t been paying that much attention. But I think it’s more than just being jealous of all Janine’s suitors. I think he feels even more inadequate than before.”

“How so?” Ray asked.

“I’ve noticed small things: his posture, his facial features - he doesn’t light up when he’s around her like he used to.”

“Well, let’s talk to Janine; make her see reason,” Winston said as he stood.

They all sighed and made their way downstairs. 

Janine had just accepted yet another flower arrangement as the trio arrived at her desk. 

“Aren’t these GORGEOUS?!” she squealed in delight, making a spot on top of the filing cabinets for it to sit.

“Yeah, a real beaut!” Peter replied, slightly sarcastic.

She spun around, giving him an icy glare. “What’s YOUR problem?!”

“Janine, we need to update you on what we’ve figured out,” Ray said cautiously. 

“These changes aren’t safe,” Winston added.

“What does Egon say about it?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“He’s still researching,” Ray said.

“Ha!” she laughed. “He hasn’t said one damn word to me since I changed! If he’s jealous, that’s one thing. But he doesn’t even acknowledge my existence!”

“He’s been too busy trying to figure out how to keep you alive!” Peter blurted out.

Janine’s face softened. “What?”

Ray explained. “This demon is slowly changing you into a demon like itself. And when it’s finished, your soul will be trapped in torment forever!”

Janine sat down, her legs suddenly weak. “What …. what else?”

“If we can catch the freaking thing, the changes will reverse and you’ll keep your soul intact,” Peter said. 

“But finding its weakness is the problem,” Winston said. 

“Egon has been secretly recording your biorhythms,” Ray admitted. “They’re changing, Janine. You’re becoming more and more like the demon.”

She burst into tears. “That figures! I finally get half a chance, and this is what I get!” She covered her face with her hands, sobbing heavily.

Peter stood beside her, rubbing her back soothingly. “Hey,” he said softly. “You’ve always been a head turner, way before all of this!”

“You don’t get it!” she said, shaking her head. “I’ve gone out with several guys lately. All of them only interested in one thing - I didn’t want to be a sex symbol! I just wanted to be LOVED!”

“So you didn’t ….. you know …. sleep with any of them?”

She looked up quickly, her eyes boring into Peter’s face. “So THAT’S IT?! You think I’m a SLUT!”

“No!” Ray jumped in. “I think Peter just means you’re not interested in them like that?”

“I couldn’t - I’m not that kind of girl.”

“That’s right,” Winston added, stepping over to stand on her other side. “You’re OUR kind of girl.” 

She looked up to Winston, her eyes meeting his warm brown ones, a genuine smile on both their faces. 

Just then, the phone on her desk rang. It was Egon buzzing her through the intercom. “Janine, could you please have the guys meet me in the lab?”

“Sure!” she replied, hanging up. “Egon wants you guys in the lab.”

Peter stood straight, pulling Janine up by the hand. “Let’s all go.”


	4. A Different Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine’s transformation is reversed, but feelings of awkwardness and uncertainty linger. Is her need for perfection still as strong?

Everyone joined Egon in the lab. As he looked up from his work, he was surprised to see Janine with them. Peter saw the look on Egon’s face and cut him off before he could argue. 

“We need Janine in on this too, Spengs. It is her life on the line after all.”

Egon nervously adjusted his glasses and stood. “Yes, very well. I believe I have found a way to lure this demon back and give us an opportunity to catch it. But …” he looked at Janine. “It will be incredibly dangerous for you.”

She smiled warily. “Well, seems to me I don’t have much of a choice so let’s hear it!”

*****************************  
A couple of hours later, the Ghostbusters and Janine were on their way to the old building where they had first encountered the demon. They got out of Ecto and geared up. 

Egon watched as Janine suited up. He took a deep breath, released it and walked up to her. He placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. 

“I wanted to …. to say …. Janine, please be careful.”

“Oh Egon, you worry too much. It’ll be fine.” She spoke more confidently than she really felt; she only hoped he couldn’t tell by her facial expression. 

“Still, be careful.”

“I will.” She then tiptoed (he was still much taller) and kissed him on the cheek. 

Peter walked up. “Ok kiddo, ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Janine walked inside alone without a proton pack. Her heart was racing, but she knew what she had to do. Within moments of her entering, the demon appeared. 

“Ah, my child! Have you come to me for more changes?” the demon asked, her voice dripping with evil. 

“Not exactly,” Janine replied. “I wanted to say thank you!”

The demon smiled. “Yes! I trust that you have gotten everything you’ve wanted? Is your revenge upon others who have mistreated you in the past complete?”

“I wouldn’t say that. I still haven’t gotten everything.”

“All you need to do is ask me, my child. I will grant you whatever your heart desires.”

“Ok ….. all I want now is …… YOU!” 

Suddenly, the Ghostbusters came in from all directions. They opened fire; Winston had the proton rifle. They were able to catch her in the streams this time as they had the element of surprise. 

“NOW JANINE!” Winston shouted.

Janine unzipped her jumpsuit and pulled out a ghost trap that she had been hiding. She threw it, sliding it out directly underneath the demon. She opened it. The guys lowered the demon down into it, then the trap closed, successfully capturing the demon as she thrashed and screamed. 

“Say goodnight, Laci!” Peter shouted. 

A few seconds passed after capturing the demon, then suddenly, a bright orange light surrounded Janine and lit up the entire room. The guys stood, helplessly, shielding their eyes from the light as they heard a blood curdling scream from Janine. 

“WHAT’S HAPPENING?!” Peter yelled over Janine’s screams.

“THE TRANSFORMATION IS BEING REVERSED!” Egon yelled back. 

Just then, the light faded; the guys blinked several times as their eyes readjusted to the regular room lighting. 

Egon was the first to rush to her, kneeling beside her as she lay unconscious. He grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded to the guys. “She’s alive; just unconscious!”

“And in need of her other clothes!” Ray said, blushing.

Her clothes were now extremely loose. Her blouse was hanging off one shoulder, revealing her bra strap. The skirt had slid down dangerously low on her hips, her lacy white panties almost visible. 

Egon quickly stood and removed his jumpsuit; he was wearing regular street clothes underneath. He carefully draped it over her body. 

Janine started to wake up, holding her head with one hand while sitting up and steadying herself with the other. 

Peter knelt quickly, holding the jumpsuit up against her to cover her top in case her clothes slid down any further. “Hold it kiddo or you’re gonna flash more than a dazzling smile!”

She looked at him confused, then she looked down at herself. “Wh-what happened? Where are my clothes?!”

“We captured the demon which caused you to transform back to your original self!” Ray replied.

“But your clothes are too big now,” Winston added.

She realized she was covered with Egon’s jumpsuit, blushing. “Oh, ok. Give me a minute; I’ll put on the jumpsuit.”

The Ghostbusters all stepped back and turned around, allowing Janine privacy. Once changed, they all returned to Ecto-1 and headed back to the firehouse. 

Once back, Janine was the first to exit the vehicle. She grabbed her purse and sneakers. 

“Egon, I’ll wear this home since I don’t have a change of smaller clothes here. I’ll wash it and bring it back tomorrow.”

“That’s fine, Janine,” he replied, looking a bit bashful. “I have another set.” He then hastily retreated to the lab. 

Ray happily took the ghost trap downstairs to be placed in the containment unit. 

Peter looked at Janine worriedly. “Why don’t you hang out here for a bit, Big J? I wanna make sure you’re ok.”

“I’m fine, Peter. I’m just tired …. and …. just tired.”

He crossed his arms, frowning. “You need to talk about this! I’m sure it’s all been somewhat traumatizing!”

Janine’s face began to redden. She placed her hands on her hips, her face reflecting annoyance. “Somewhat traumatizing?! You have no IDEA what I’ve been through! But you wouldn’t understand!”

“Why not?”

“You just wouldn’t! But, now isn’t the time, alright? Let me get some rest first.”

Peter backed down. “Fine, but first thing in the morning, we’re having a session!”

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes then left.

Winston looked at Peter. “You think she’s suffering from depression?”

“I don’t know, Zed. But something is bound to be going on!”

***********************  
The next morning, Janine sat down privately with Peter for a session. He asked her questions about how she felt regarding the changes she had undergone. She admitted to being thrilled at first, but once the guys explained to her what was really happening, she was terrified. He asked her about the guys she had dated during that time - if dating then had helped her feel better about herself? She admitted that she enjoyed the attention, but it quickly became obvious they were only interested in her body. She ended those acquaintances right away because she did not want to be used like that.

Another three weeks passed. Things had become tense at the firehouse. The guys never discussed Janine’s transformation with each other while out on calls. Egon had distanced himself from her even more. Winston and Ray found themselves avoiding Janine - she just seemed unapproachable now. And Peter had realized he was judging her. Instead of teasing and starting the usual verbal attacks he used to have with her, he was now scrutinizing every move she made. He noticed she was behaving more professionally and even dressing a bit more conservatively. She wasn’t making personal phone calls on company time anymore either. 

This particular day, Peter walked into the lab to chat with Egon. “Can I ask you a question, Spengs?” He made himself at home on Egon’s nap sofa.

Egon looked up from his latest project, clearly annoyed at the intrusion. “Do you ever knock?”

“Ha, yeah. Ok. How do you feel about Janine now?” Peter asked, completely ignoring Egon’s question.

Egon sighed, laying the screwdriver in his hand on the table. He removed his glasses to rub his eyes, then put them back on. “I’ll be honest, Peter. I was very close to asking Janine out before all of that happened.”

Peter sat up, surprised. “Really?! That’s great!”

“I said I WAS.”

“You’re not now?”

“I don’t see how I can now. So much has changed. She’s not the same. Things don’t …. ‘feel’ right anymore. When the demon changed her, more than her looks changed; her personality changed as well. She acted like we weren’t good enough for her anymore - that I wasn’t good enough. She was a different person then. She wanted more, she needed more. My feelings for her haven’t changed but …..”

“But what?”

Egon was torn: he was still in love with Janine, but she had become a different person. The transformation reversed once the ghost was busted, but he was afraid that her need for perfection was still there. He had always felt inadequate before this happened, but now, he felt even more so. “What if I’m still not enough to make her happy?”

“You are everything she’s ever wanted; why wouldn’t you be?”

“Her recent choices in partners have all been built much better than myself.”

Peter smiled. “She didn’t sleep with any of them. They wanted to, but Janine couldn’t do it. She also admitted that it became obvious quickly that sex was all those guys were interested in. None of them cared too much about anything else.”

Egon shook his head, a sad expression on his face. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think making that move now would help. If she truly desired perfection on that level, I am no longer the man she needs.”

“How so?”

“Because I myself am not perfect, and I thought she already was before the changes. If she can’t love herself, then how can she love me? Especially with my flaws?”

For once, Peter was speechless. However, he knew this conversation was over after Egon resumed his work. He left the lab, torn. Egon is his best friend, and Janine is like his sister. He has always hoped the two would get together, but he now realized it’s going to take more than counseling to make it work.


	5. Soul Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine tries one last effort to gain Egon’s attention, but will it spell the end of the Ghostbusters?

Peter came downstairs, perplexed on how to solve the would-be relationship between Egon and Janine. Winston and Ray noticed it.

“What now?” Winston asked warily.

“I’m not sure how to get the lovebirds together.”

“Why not just let nature take its course?” Ray suggested.

“Because ‘nature’ hasn’t made a move in six years!” Peter replied. 

“Janine did say she’s tired,” Winston reminded him. “Give her time to rest up; hopefully, she’ll see things differently tomorrow?”

Janine went straight to her bedroom once she arrived at her apartment. She regarded her reflection, disappointed in what she saw. “Plain old Janine again,” she huffed. “But it still didn’t get Egon’s attention the way I thought it would. Maybe if I could’ve made a few more changes? I could’ve asked to be a bit more taller, thinner, sexier?” She shook her head. “Get real, Melnitz! Like Egon would ever give me the time of day much less love?” She gathered her nightgown and fresh panties, then headed to the bathroom for a shower. 

Later that evening, Janine lay awake in her bed - wide awake. Her thoughts were consumed with everything she had been through over the last few weeks. But she wasn’t satisfied. Even though the demon’s transformation had made her appealing to several other men, the one she really wanted was even further away now than before. “What more do I have to do? Have a genius level IQ? He’s never noticed me the way I was before, and he sure as hell didn’t notice me as a blonde bombshell! Maybe that IS IT?!” She sat up in bed abruptly. “But how would I ……,” her eyes widened as she formulated a plan. “Yes! I’ll release the demon from the containment unit! Get her to make me brilliant like Egon!” She laid back down, pulling the sheets up over her, smiling as she drifted to sleep.

***************************  
The next morning, Janine arrived at the firehouse a little earlier than usual. She wanted a chance to put her plan into action before the guys saw her and tried to stop her. However, Ray was already up and appeared to be getting ready to give Ecto-1 a tune up. 

She stopped beside the vehicle, giving him a confused look. “Morning Ray! Whaddya doing?”

“Hey Janine! Good morning! Winston and I discussed it yesterday at dinner that it’s past time for a tune up on the old girl so I’m getting started!” Ray replied enthusiastically.

She smiled. “Oh ok. Well, I thought I’d get an early start today, too!” She continued on to her desk, putting away her personal belongings. She grabbed the clipboard and headed towards the basement. 

Ray stopped and looked at her, concerned. The guys had also discussed at dinner how worried they all were about Janine, especially Egon. They all admitted to noticing things recently. Winston had noticed she looked more fatigued, even stressed out. But when he mentioned it to her, she had just smiled and assured him she was just tired. Peter admitted he’s noticed how she’d been attempting to train herself to talk differently to hide her accent. He didn’t call her out on it though. Egon confessed her flirting had resumed but not as strong as it had been in the past. He wasn’t sure of what to say to help her so he hadn’t said anything. He then admitted that may have been the wrong thing to do. 

Ray had noticed that she hadn’t been her usual perky self. She had also told him the same thing she had told Winston. 

Janine saw Ray staring in her peripheral vision and turned to face him directly. “I’m just going down to do my morning check on the containment unit.” She then smiled awkwardly before resuming her task.

She approached the containment unit slowly, her heart pounding. She placed the clipboard on the small table where Egon and Ray work on their projects and equipment. Her hands were shaking. “I know this is wrong, but it’s the only way!” she thought, trying to justify to herself what she was about to do. 

Janine walked up to the front of the unit, placing her hands on the handle, gripping it tightly. “I’ll open it just for a minute. That should be enough time for her to get out. Then I’ll close it back.” 

Suddenly, the door to the basement slammed open! The Ghostbusters ran down the stairs.

“JANINE! STOP!” Peter yelled.

“I TOLD you!” Ray shouted. “Something isn’t right!”

“Janine!” Egon begged as he walked towards her. “Don’t do this! What’s going on? You know better than to shut down the unit!”

“You don’t understand!” she cried. “I NEED the demon! I need her to make me better!”

“Please ….. you don’t need any of those things! You’re already beautiful and wonderful!” Egon pleaded.

“NO!” she responded angrily. “I can STILL have the things I WANT!”

“But at what price, Janine?! What are you willing to lose to get it?!”

Janine glared at him, but the guys could see she was undecided about her actions. Tears swelled in her eyes.

“Don’t you see, Janine?” Egon continued. “I love you. I love you the way you were before - the way you are again now! Please, don’t do this!”

She saw the panic in his eyes, heard it in his voice. As tears streamed down her face, she released her hold on the handle of the containment unit, then slowly backed away. 

Egon rushed to her, hugging her against him to comfort her. Winston and Ray checked the containment unit to make sure Janine hadn’t succeeded. Peter walked over to where Egon stood with Janine. 

“Come on, Spengs. Let’s get her back upstairs.”

Egon nodded and they helped her back upstairs. Peter escorted Janine to his office area. “Spengs, could you give us a few minutes please?” 

“Of course,” Egon replied. He squeezed Janine’s hand before returning to the lab upstairs. 

Peter reached over, placing his hand over hers. “Come on, Big J. What were you thinking?”

“I wanted to release the demon - get her to change me, to make me brilliant like Egon.”

“Why?! Didn’t you learn anything from before?!”

“I did, but even being supermodel gorgeous wasn’t enough for Egon to notice me! So I thought ….,”

Peter sat back in his chair, shaking his head in disbelief. “So you were willing to start Armageddon to get him to NOTICE YOU?!” 

“I’ve always had a hard time fitting in. I tried so hard for people to like me. When I was growing up, I wanted so badly to be friends with the other girls. I guess I took it too far this time?” 

Peter looked at Janine with a softened expression. “So you were going to get the demon to help you out? Make you what? Gorgeous? A sex symbol?”

“At first, yeah. But mostly, I just wanted to see what it felt like. I wanted to see how it felt to walk into a room and everyone stops talking to look at me. I wanted to be the most beautiful woman in the room! Then I’d be able to show those bitches I went to school with a thing or two!” Her voice began to rise in anger, the bitterness very noticeable. “The whores I used to work with - boy, I’d love to see their faces!” She stopped ranting long enough to see the look on Peter’s face - it wasn’t a reaffirming sight. “You don’t know what it was like! You were probably always Mr. Popular and everybody adored you! I wasn’t born to be attractive; I had to make myself that way! The demon knew that! She knew I’ve always wanted Egon to notice me! But it wasn’t enough.”

“So what did you want this time?”

She looked down at the floor in shame. “I wanted her to make me ….. make me smarter. I thought if I could relate to him on a higher intellectual level, I’d have a better chance.” 

He was sitting back in the chair with his arms folded across his chest. His soft features had changed into a hard glare. “I never thought you’d stoop to such a level. All just to satisfy some grudge and to gain the affection of a man that is already crazy in love with you?! You’re not a shallow woman! But maybe that’s changed too?”

“No! Peter! Please!” Janine shouted, the panic in her voice easily heard. She reached out and grabbed him by the hands. “Please! I …. I can’t take this anymore!”

“Take what?!” he asked as he pulled his hands out from her grip. 

Janine’s head bent down, looking at her hands now resting in her lap. “The coldness that I now feel from everyone.” Her voice was almost a whisper.

Peter stood up, ready to end this session. “Why don’t you think about that along with what you really want? You need to do some real soul searching.”

“Will you help me?” 

“Yes, but only if you seriously wanna get your life back on track.”

She nodded.

“Fine. But that’s enough for now. Why don’t you take today off? Go home and relax.”

She nodded again and returned to her desk to gather her belongings. Ray and Winston had quietly joined Egon in the lab. Peter walked in to update them. 

“I gave her today off. She’s in no shape to work right now.”

“What’s going on? Why did she almost shut down the containment unit?” Egon asked, his voice laced with anxiety.

“The demon apparently already knew what her deepest desire was.” He glanced at Egon. “When that didn’t seem to work, she thought if she could release the demon and make her smarter, then Spengs would say something.”

Egon pounded his work table with both fists in frustration. “I’ve been such a FOOL! Why didn’t I admit it EARLIER?!”

“It’s not your fault, Egon,” Ray replied gently, trying to reassure his friend. “She said the demon already knew her thoughts and feelings for you. It just manipulated that and used it to her advantage.”

“I really sent her home to do some soul searching,” Peter admitted. “I couldn’t be around her right now. I’ve gotta calm myself down before I can help her.”

“Don’t be so hard on her, Pete,” Winston said. “Like Ray said: Janine was manipulated.”

Peter nodded in agreement. “I’ll have another session with her in the morning. We’ll get her straight!”

**********************************  
Janine walked into Peter’s office area the next morning. He looked up from his newspaper. “Morning Melnitz!” He then noticed the grim look on her face. “Hey, what’s going on?” He stood abruptly. 

She handed him an envelope. 

“What’s this?” 

“My resignation.”

“NO! No, no, no!” Peter shouted. 

“Peter, please. It’s my two week notice. I’ll call the temp service and start interviewing. I’ll train someone before the two weeks are up.”

“Janine, you can’t leave! You just CAN’T!”

“Too much has happened, and I can’t fix it this time. You guys don’t feel the same about me, I can tell. Ray and Winston have distanced themselves. Even you have had your moments; don’t deny it. And Egon ….. well, it’s just best for everyone if I go. Don’t try to keep me here. I’ve made my decision.” She returned to her work area and sat down, beginning her morning routine. 

Peter ran around and stood beside her desk. “But you know now how Spengs feels! He said so yesterday! Isn’t that enough?!”

“I don’t want his love out of pity or even to help save my life! I’d always feel like he said it out of obligation, not real feelings. I forced his hand in the matter; if he was ever gonna say it for real, well ….. it just has to happen naturally.”

“But Janine ….,”

“No Peter! Let it go. I’ll have a replacement trained before I leave.” She turned away from him, efficiently ending the conversation.

Peter walked upstairs to let the others know. He felt horrible, wondering if his words from the day before had led up to this. “The guys ain’t gonna like this,” he muttered.


	6. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys finally understand the pressure Janine was under, but is it too late to stop her from quitting?

The guys were on their way back from a call. It’s been four days since Janine had announced her resignation. She had wasted no time in calling the temp service and arranged a few interviews. No one wanted to admit it, but they all thought it was a huge mistake. 

As Ecto-1 idled at a red traffic light, Peter casually glanced out the window. He saw a young girl - probably wasn’t older than seven years old. She was a cute little redheaded child, her long hair pulled into cute ponytails on each side. Three boys were behind her, taunting her as she walked along the sidewalk. The girl started crying, finally screaming for her mother, who was just a few steps away buying hotdogs at a vendor. 

It suddenly dawned on Peter as he looked back at the guys. Apparently, he had been the only one who had seen the display. “We can’t let Janine do this!”

Winston looked at Peter in the rear view mirror as he drove. “We know that, Pete! But you’ve been the one lately who’s been saying she needs to get her head on straight!”

“I know, and I still stand by that. But, I understand what she’s been talking about better now. While we were sitting at that light back there, I saw a little girl getting teased by three boys. That’s the same shit Janine’s been trying to make me understand! She said she’s been put through that hell all through school, even into the working world. I couldn’t sympathize with her because I’ve never been through that. But, as I watched that little girl reach her breaking point and ran crying to her mom, it hit me: Janine was crying for help. She’s been crying for years but we never saw it.”

Their eyes widened as they all realized Peter’s point. 

“Poor Janine!” Ray said sadly. “Why didn’t we see it?!”

“Because we had blinded ourselves - I had blinded myself - to the truth,” Egon said sternly, a deep frown across his face. 

Winston smiled. “Sounds to me like we’ve got some interviews to stop!” He pushed a bit harder on the gas pedal, speeding towards the firehouse.

As Ecto-1 was pulling into the garage area, a young blonde woman was leaving the building. The guys jumped out and gathered around Janine’s desk, all speaking at once.

“STOP THE INTERVIEWS!”

“JANINE, YOU CAN’T LEAVE!”

“I’M CALLING THE TEMP SERVICE BACK TO CANCEL EVERYTHING!”

“NO MORE INTERVIEWS!”

Janine held up her hands, trying to silence everybody. When that didn’t work, she stood, placed her thumb and middle fingers by the corners of her mouth and gave an ear-splitting whistle. Everyone stopped talking. 

“Ok! One at a time!” she ordered. 

“You’ve gotta stop interviewing!” Winston demanded. 

“You cannot leave!” Egon pleaded.

“I’m calling up the temp service and telling them you’re not leaving!” Peter shouted.

“Please don’t schedule anymore interviews and call back the ones you’ve talked to - tell them it was a huge mistake! You’re not leaving!” Ray begged.

Janine sat back down wearily, shaking her head. “You guys have to understand …,”

“We DO UNDERSTAND!” Peter shouted. “I get it now! You’ve been trying to get our attention for years, but we never saw it until now!”

“What do you mean?”

Ray added, “You’ve been suffering from verbal and emotional abuse for a long time. We understand now. The whole thing with the demon made us see it!”

“You can’t run away from it, Janine. Let us help you,” Winston said. “We know a great psychologist you can talk to.” He gave Peter a wink. 

“I’m glad you have all had this epiphany, but things around here have changed. The way you guys act around me has changed.”

“That’s because we didn’t know how to talk to you!” Ray explained. “We didn’t fully understand your reasons for doing what you did. It was just awkward.”

“But you and me are gonna have regular counseling sessions,” Peter demanded gently. “I should’ve seen it before now, but I didn’t. I’m sorry for that. We won’t let you down again.”

Egon stepped forward. “The demon could see your inner thoughts and feelings. I’m sure she also saw past memories from your childhood. She knew exactly what to do that would hook you into her trap. That day at the old building where we encountered her, she must have sensed those things about you. She chose to use that against you in hopes of making you need her afterwards to continue the changes.”

“And it almost worked!” Winston added. 

Janine stood and walked around to the front of her desk where the guys were standing. “I just need to accept things the way they are, and nothing is gonna change that. I need to grow the fuck up and move on.”

Egon rushed to her, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. “I need you to stay, Janine. Stay here with us ….. stay here with me.”

Janine slowly looked up into his eyes, her eyes glistening with tears. “Why, Egon? Why now? Because I’m leaving for another job? Didn’t seem to bother you when it was other men….. not that anything happened because it didn’t. But why now? Cause you’re desperate? How do you think I’ve felt over the years? I’ve tried everything I could think of and it STILL didn’t work! I guess I can never measure up to your standards?!”

“No, Janine! It’s because I didn’t think I could measure up to yours!” He leaned forward, placing one hand on her waist while cupping her face with the other. “But I’m here, now, begging you to accept me - all of my shortcomings and flaws - please, because I need you … because I love you.”

“You mean …. when you said you loved me before, at the containment unit, you meant it? You didn’t say it just to make me stop?”

“I meant every word, and I should have said them earlier - years ago. For that, I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me?”

The others exchanged huge grins as they watched the couple. 

“Egon, I …,”

Suddenly, he leaned down and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever had on the lips. Her arms slowly wrapped around his waist as she deepened the kiss. 

Winston and Ray clapped and shouted while Peter gave a loud wolf whistle. The two came up for air, smiling at each other.

“WOW!” Janine said breathlessly. “How can I leave now after THAT!” 

“EXACTLY! I’ll call the temp service!” Peter said triumphantly.

“Let’s give them some privacy,” Ray suggested. 

“That won’t be necessary,” Egon said, his eyebrow arching and a mischievous grin on his lips. “I’m taking Janine out - Right. Now.”

Janine’s face flushed instantly. “YES! I’ll take care of the calls when I get back!”

“When are you coming back?” Winston asked. 

Egon spoke up as he wrapped an arm around Janine’s waist. “Tomorrow - perhaps.”

As the couple left the firehouse, the others cheered in approval. 

“About damn time!” Winston said.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine attends her high school reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to add this. Enjoy!

The night of Janine’s high school reunion arrived. She had sent in her RSVP before her transformation had reversed. The guys assured her it would be fine, especially with a date going with her. She was wearing a beautiful form fitting royal blue dress. It reached just below her knees. She wore a silver necklace with a small sapphire blue gem hanging in the middle. 

But what stopped everyone’s talking in the room when she entered was her date: Egon walked confidently into the room wearing a black and white tuxedo! He had Janine’s arm looped through his, and he had the brightest smile in the room.

Janine’s old friends asked the couple questions all evening: how did she manage to have such a handsome date? What was it like working for the Ghostbusters? 

Egon made sure that Janine got the credit; after all, she did run the office, schedule their cases and keep them in line. He may have exaggerated a bit, but they left later that evening happy and proud of the reputation Janine had amongst her peers. 

He escorted her back to her apartment. 

“I can’t thank you enough for tonight, Egon! I thought since the transformation had reversed and I was back to my plain old self, this reunion was going to be a nightmare!”

He placed his hands on her shoulders, smiling. “I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. You really do hold the business together, Janine. And you are not plain nor old.” He kissed her deeply on the lips. 

“Mmmm, do me a favor? Keep reminding me for a while?”

“For as long as you need,” he replied. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. “Let me also remind you of how much I love you.”

“I love you too,” Janine purred.


End file.
